As Snow Falls, I'm Reminded of You
by Crazy Patchworks
Summary: Her first winter without Wally, Artemis remembers Wally, wishing she could hear his voice again. Spitfire one-shot. Inspired by Soundless Voice and Regret Message.


**Author's notes:** Haven't written any fanfics in a long time so after 3 years, this is my first attempt at writing again. Constructive criticism IS encouraged. Rude comments are NOT.

Fanfic based on the song Soundless Voice by Hitoshizuku-P and sang by Kagamine Len. With some parts of the ending similar to Regret Message by Mothy, sang by Kagamine Rin. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Young Justice and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

Artemis Crock stared out of the window of her apartment. Palo Alto was quiet, the snow started falling softly on the ground. A wave of nostalgia hit her, reminding her of HIM.

The first winter since they started living together was just like this night. She waited for him to say something, like he had done for the past 5 winters since they fell in love. Something like what he said that winter, "How does my voice sound like to you?" She answered him by laughing as he was sick at that time. Even now she laughed silently to that memory. But that laughter was short lived. If she answered now, he would never hear her.

She wanted to hear his voice again. She wanted to hear his voice call out his name. But that will never happen. He died. The good-bye she could've wished for, the last 'I love you' from him, were given to her by other people, but not him. He died before he even said it to her personally. He died a martyr.

She looked at the white snow on the ground. It reminded her of the North Pole; the place where her happiness shattered. Wally, his Uncle Barry, and his little cousin Bart, running around the chrysalis, trying to stop it. Her and the rest of the team waiting at the sidelines, hoping that they would be able to stop this now that Wally is helping them by adding his kinetic energy. When they finally achieved in stopping the chrysalis, the celebrations and the congratulations that were to greet the heroes was cut short. Kid Flash didn't make it. Wally West died saving the world.

She tried thinking of other things. Like good memories with Wally, their first kiss, their first date, their first meeting, and then she remembered Wally's promises. Promises of travelling the world with her. Just travelling, no covert-ops missions, no bad guys to fight, just them relaxing and enjoying the view. Artemis didn't believe in Heaven, but she believed that there might be an afterlife. "What are the places you can now see Wally? Now that you're…..not with me." She sobbed. "I can't even follow you now."

She sank down to her knees and cried out "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?!" she bowed her head down ,"How could you abandon me?" she mumbled. "When we share one life…..one soul…."

But there's nothing she can do but mourn and try to move on. The only thing she had left was her memories of Wally.

"Wally, why couldn't I have talked to you longer, before you disappeared from existence." she sighed. But sadly, his voice won't return. She wanted him to listen to her voice again, not caring if that voice was arguing with him or telling him that she loves him. Because she wanted him to answer back to that voice.

She wanted to see his smile again. His cute, goofy smile. 'Only in my memories will I see that smile again.' She thought.

In the months since Wally died, she cried a lifetime of tears. Now she ran out of tears, she can't vent out her emotions anymore. Her sorrow just trapped inside her body, keeping her soul frozen in sadness.

'Magic exists, even he knows it. He denies it, but he believed.' Breathing in the cold air she screamed. "IF WISHES CAN REALLY COME TRUE, THEN TAKE ME AWAY! LET ME BE THE ONE WHO DIED! JUST GIVE HIM BACK. I DON'T EVEN DESERVE THIS LIFE I LIVE!" she knew Wally would be angry at her. He would tell her that her life mattered. That many people mourned for her when she 'died'. Many people love her, and not just him. But she doesn't care anymore, a life without Wally West was a life with no meaning.

The tears won't flow again. But screaming it out relieved her, even a bit. "Or just take me back in time to the moment before he left the Watchtower. Take me back there to tell him I love him. Take me back to that time so I won't regret not telling him anything."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out even harder. "IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! MAGIC CAN'T BRING YOU BACK! SCIENCE CAN'T BRING YOU BACK! NOTHING CAN!"

Something fell on her hand. A teardrop. More teardrops followed after. After months of _trying_ to be strong, trying to show everyone she's moved on, she started crying again. Her frozen soul melted and her body was engulfed with warmth. A familiar warmth. Like Wally was hugging her. It felt as if Wally's arms were holding her. As if his warm breath was hitting the back of her neck. Like the cold nights where they would cuddle against each other. Like when they would sleep on their bed and he would breath warm air to the back of her neck as he held her. "Wally..."

She turned around, expecting to see his goofy face, his red hair, his emerald eyes. Expecting to hear a stupid joke, or a dumb pick up line, or the nicknames he gave her. _Nothing_. Wally wasn't there. Other than her dog Brucely, who was sleeping on the couch, she was alone. But that feeling of warmth, that feeling that only Wally had, it was there. She knew it.

'_Kent Nelson told me, before he died "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'" And I know I found her.' _Wally said during their first anniversary. Remembering the words that the late-protector of the Helmet of Fate had told.

"And you didn't let me get away with nothing." She smiled. "Wherever you are now, at least you won't let me get away. Even now, when you're gone, I still won't let you get away."


End file.
